Monster
by Ayahina
Summary: Zhang Bao menggenggam tangannya. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir melakukan hal aneh ke Yinping. Aku hanya berusaha menjagamu agar monster tidak memakanmu."


**Dynasty Warriors belongs to KOEI**

 **Monster**

 **By IceSaber**

 **"Aku tidak pernah berpikir melakukan hal aneh ke Yinping. Aku hanya berusaha menjagamu agar monster tidak memakanmu."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Guan Yinping bergeming tatkala pandangannya bersua dengan roman yang susah payah ia hindari seminggu ini. Rambut tajam mustahil klimis, kulit putih yang seksi jika diterpa keringat, dan nada ramah senantiasa tersemat jika meluncur. Ia ingin membawa diri kabur tapi tertahan saat namanya dipanggil lirih. Sebelum berbalik, bahunya mendapat tepukan pelan juga senyum lebar. Guan Yinping mencoba untuk tersenyum, mencoba menyebut namanya namun lidah yang kelu sukses menghentikan.

Zhang Bao berdiri di hadapannya, hanya berjarak satu langkah.

"Yinping ... kenapa ke sini?"

Sebenarnya ia juga bertanya-tanya kenapa Zhang Bao mematung di depan jendela kelas kosong. Dengan angin malam menerobos lewat mengawani kesendiriannya, secara seksama memperhatikan gemintang dan rembulan di layar gelap. Mungkin agak kesal dengan gegana yang merusak sekelumit pemandangan sederhana namun berharga ini. Tapi, Guan Yinping bisa merasakan betapa besar interes Zhang Bao berdiri di situ. Menyadari lelaki itu tidak merasa kesepian.

"Kak Bao sendiri ngapain ke sini?"

Jari telunjuk Zhang Bao mengarah keluar jendela, tepat di pusat penguasa malam. "Aku suka melihat langit malam apalagi tanpa gangguan." Guan Yinping sependapat, malam hari memang memberikan keindahan sendiri.

Ia menyadari sesuatu. "Ah, aku mengganggu, ya?"

"Enggak, kok. Aku malah senang jika ada teman."

"Tapi ... tadi Kak Bao bilang—"

"Aku tidak merasa kedatanganmu merupakan gangguan." Zhang Bao menarik Guan Yinping ke jendela, berdua berdiri di sana dengan jarak selangkah. "Rasanya langit jadi terlihat lebih indah."

Guan Yinping menengadah. "Tetap indah seperti tadi."

"Itu hanya perasaanku, kok."

Awalnya keheningan membaluti mereka seolah terkatupnya bibir akibat kutukan sampai Zhang Bao berdeham dan bertanya seraya menatap adik kelasnya itu. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Yinping. Kenapa ke sini? Biasanya para cewek saling bercerita sebelum tidur."

Sangsi menghambat lidah Guan Yinping tapi ia tetap menjawab jujur. "Teman-temanku bertanya soal kisah cintaku. Itu ... sangat memalukan." Dan ia menyesali keputusan itu karena malah menimbulkan perhatian Zhang Bao, terlihat dari binar mata gelapnya. Karena lelaki itu tidak bersuara, ia melanjutkan. "Mereka juga menyebalkan, memberitahuku jika mati lampu jangan takut karena akan ada monster yang memakanmu. I-Itu malah membuatku ketakutan!" bahkan sekarang ia bisa merasakan kedua pilarnya gemetar.

"Oh ..." Zhang Bao lekat menatapnya lalu tersenyum. "Dan kau menemukanku di sini. Suatu kebetulan, ya."

Guan Yinping ikut tersenyum. "Apa hanya karena itu Kak Bao datang ke sini?"

"Tidak juga. Pembicaraan teman-temanku bikin muak, aku enggak tahan."

Mereka memiliki tujuan yang sama, yakni menghindari hal yang tidak berguna.

Jujur, Guan Yinping tidak menyangka ada manusia seperti Zhang Bao yang notabene anak Zhang Fei sekaligus kakak Xingcai mempunyai hobi menyendiri. Menjalin hubungan baik dengan kesendirian tanpa merasa kesepian karena gemerlap angkasa malam sudah memanjakan dirinya. Ia beken karena merupakan pemain basket dengan stamina tiada main. Impulsif, selalu mementingkan orang lain—terutama keluarganya, dan murah senyum. Berlainan dengan kakaknya, Guan Xing, yang saban hari memberi wajah datar tanpa ketertarikan. Persahabatan yang unik.

"Ternyata ada, ya, cewek kuat sepertimu bisa luluh dengan bintang-bintang. Mudah banget, dong, bikin kamu jatuh cinta." Zhang Bao memperlihatkan deretan giginya, mirip dengan iklan yang Guan Yinping lihat tadi malam. Ah, sebenarnya itu tidak penting. Kata-kata Zhang Bao yang memunculkan detakan tidak lazim baginya lebih penting.

Guan Yinping memberanikan diri demi mematikan tanda tanya di benak. "Tadi ... Kak Bao bilang apa?"

"Hah? Memangnya aku bilang apa tadi?"

Sekonyong-konyong kegelapan memenuhi penglihatan mereka seakan-akan memberi peringatan bahwa cahaya tidaklah amerta. Kegelapan yang mencekam dengan segera mencekik Guan Yinping, meremang bulu tengkuknya. Kemunculan bulan purnama tidak berguna lagi, awan hitam menutupi seolah melarang pancaran sinar hangat jatuh ke bumi. Anak bungsu dari empat bersaudara itu memeluk diri sendiri seakan memberi dampak ia akan baik-baik saja.

Guan Yinping memang akan baik-baik saja.

Bisa dirasakan Zhang Bao mendekat. "Takut?" tidak ada nada merendahkan. Hanya ada perhatian dan kecemasan.

"Y-Ya. Aku takut ..." Punggung Guan Yinping menyentuh dinding kemudian terduduk begitu saja. Rasanya ia mau menangis saat itu juga.

Guan Yinping berusaha keras meredam pemberontakan air mata dengan menggigit bibir, tangannya terangkat untuk menghapus cairan bening yang lolos tapi berhenti di udara. Tangan Zhang Bao melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Guan Yinping termangu sejurus lantas menarik tangannya seolah Zhang Bao mengirim ancaman lewat sentuhan.

Kegelapan sempurna menyembunyikan lembayung di pipi Guan Yinping.

"K-Kata ayahku, jika mati lampu begini seharusnya cewek itu dijaga bukan diapa-apain. Kalau ...," gadis itu diam sebentar. "Kalau Kak Bao menyentuhku lagi, akan kulaporkan pada ayah dan kakakku!"

Zhang Bao patut berpikir ulang sebelum melakukan 'sesuatu' yang lebih terhadap anak bungsu Guan Yu tersebut. Siapa sangka juga dibalik penampilannya yang kaya gula ini terselip seribu otot hampir menyamai sang ayah. Guan Yu meski punya _image_ mengerikan dengan jenggot melambai, beliau sangat melindungi anak-anaknya, terutama Guan Yinping. Zhang Bao, yang bahkan mengangkat bendera putih saat berlatih beladiri dengan gadis itu, sebaiknya mengiyakan daripada kena _german_ _suplex_.

"Yinping benci aku, ya?"

"Eh, e-enggak! Aku enggak benci Kak Bao, kok."

"Mencurigakan."

"Aku enggak bo—KYYAAA!"

Jeritan Guan Yinping tidak begitu menggema tapi cukup mengganggu pendengaran. Tentu saja Zhang Bao tidak tahu apa yang membuat adik kelas itu berteriak histeris karena gelap, jadi ia biarkan sampai Guan Yinping bicara.

"Tadi ada sesuatu di tanganku," ucapnya bergetar.

"Laba-laba?" Guan Yinping tidak menggampar Zhang Bao, antara karena terlalu takut sampai kesulitan menggerakkan anggota tubuh atau karena tidak sopan terhadap kakak kelas. Intinya, ia tidak bisa memikirkan hal selain ketakutannya, berharap ada ketiga kakaknya yang selalu sedia menenangkan.

Dan kian menggila tatkala tangannya terkunci oleh jemari hangat. Pikiran bahwa itu tangan hantu ditepis oleh suara lembut Zhang Bao. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir melakukan hal aneh ke Yinping. Aku hanya berusaha menjagamu agar monster tidak memakanmu."

Zhang Bao memegang tangannya, sentuhan sehangat musim semi.

"... jadi monster itu nyata?"

Adalah mustahil jika mereka tidak saling membalas pandang.

"Yinping itu bodoh, ya."

Cinta akan memakanmu dengan lahap sampai tak bersisa.

"Hah? Sejak kapan peringkat kelima itu bodoh?!"

Lantas mengubahmu menjadi sebuah monster.

"Tapi ... kebodohanmu bisa membuat orang jatuh cinta, lho."

Sebuah monster penuh kasih sayang, penebar bahan esensial kebahagiaan dunia.

"Aku enggak paham."

Dari sinilah, segalanya bermula.

"Dasar bodoh."

"Aku anak pintar!"

Ganjil sekali berdebat dalam kegelapan tapi percakapan mereka terus mengalir deras layaknya muntahan awan mendung di musim hujan sampai berhenti digantikan balutan cahaya matahari. Sama dengan mereka, segala kata-kata terhambat di tenggorokan bersamaan dengan perginya semua ketakutan dimakan keberanian. Guan Yinping bersyukur, kepalanya terangkat melihat pancaran lampu menyebar rata.

"Ah, sudah nyala."

Tangan mereka masih melekat.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas, guru akan marah jika menemukan kita di sini." Zhang Bao berdiri diikuti Guan Yinping, membersihkan pakaian dari debu menempel. Lelaki itu menatap Guan Yinping. "Kecuali kau masih mau berduaan dengan langit."

Gadis itu menggeleng, surai hitamnya bergoyang. "Aku sudah puas dengan mereka. Lagian, aku lebih memilih berduaan dengan orang lain."

Sungguh memicu rasa penasaran. "Siapa?"

"Rahasia."

"Terserah, deh." Ungkapan kecewa tapi berusaha tidak acuh.

Sepeninggal rembulan beserta antek-anteknya, Zhang Bao nyaris terjatuh oleh tenaga Guan Yinping yang menariknya keluar kelas. Begitu langkah mereka sama, Guan Yinping malah mempercepat larinya membuat Zhang Bao merasa tangannya akan putus dari tempat. Ia bukan karet yang seenak jidat bisa dihela sampai melar, jadi sekali lagi mengejar gadis pendek itu. Guan Yinping tertawa saja, sekarang membiarkan Zhang Bao melangkah berdampingan dengannya.

"Aku ngantuk."

"Pilih satu: terus berjalan atau tidur di sini kemudian kau dimakan monster."

"Kak Bao jahat, deh!"

"Dan kau sangat bodoh!"

Mereka masih bergandengan tangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

 **Boleh ditiru nih, asalkan si cewek takut gelap XD *digerman suplex sama Yinping***


End file.
